Problem: In tetrahedron $ABCD,$
\[\angle ADB = \angle ADC = \angle BDC = 90^\circ.\]Also, $x = \sin \angle CAD$ and $y = \sin \angle CBD.$  Express $\cos \angle ACB$ in terms of $x$ and $y.$
Solution: By the Law of Cosines on triangle $ABC,$
\[\cos \angle ACB = \frac{AC^2 + BC^2 - AB^2}{2 \cdot AC \cdot BC}.\][asy]
unitsize(1 cm);

pair A, B, C, D;

A = (0,2);
B = 2*dir(240);
C = (3,0);
D = (0,0);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--D,dashed);
draw(B--D,dashed);
draw(C--D,dashed);

label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, E);
label("$D$", D, SE);
[/asy]

By Pythagoras on right triangle $ABD,$
\[AB^2 = AD^2 + BD^2.\]By Pythagoras on right triangles $ACD$ and $BCD,$
\begin{align*}
AD^2 &= AC^2 - CD^2, \\
BD^2 &= BC^2 - CD^2,
\end{align*}so
\begin{align*}
\cos \angle ACB &= \frac{AC^2 + BC^2 - AB^2}{2 \cdot AC \cdot BC} \\
&= \frac{AC^2 + BC^2 - (AD^2 + BD^2)}{2 \cdot AC \cdot BC} \\
&= \frac{(AC^2 - AD^2) + (BC^2 - BD^2)}{2 \cdot AC \cdot BC} \\
&= \frac{2 \cdot CD^2}{2 \cdot AC \cdot BC} \\
&= \frac{CD}{AC} \cdot \frac{CD}{BC} \\
&= (\sin \angle CAD)(\sin \angle CBD) \\
&= \boxed{xy}.
\end{align*}